voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltron Meets Jungle Woman
Voltron Meets Jungle Woman is the fifty eigth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Haggar's latest experiment goes wrong when she tries to combine a fish and one of Doom's captives. The newly created creature does not grow to the size of a proper Robeast. Another problem, the man's willpower simply proves too strong for her machine to manipulate his mind. The witch takes her failed experiment to planet Mira where the Drule are harvesting giant poison producing flowers to put him to work there. The Fishman tries to escape and a young girl named Mirana rescues him. Meanwhile, a Galaxy Alliance ship is forced to crash land on the planet and Galaxy Garrison sends for the Voltron Force to help. Mirana and the Fishman find the downed ship. The crew are frightened by the Fishman and almost attack him. A young Lieutenant by the name of Lorn gets them to stop when notes that the creature could have attacked them if he'd wanted to. The group is ambushed by several Ultra Droids. Mirana helps Lorn escape but the rest of the crew are taken prisoner. The Voltron Force arrives on the planet and discovers the crew of the Alliance ship is gone. After investigating they realize the crew must have been captured by the forces of Doom. Meanwhile Mirana heals Lorn's injures and the pair are reunited with the Fishman, who had escaped from the Drules earlier. As Lorn, Mirana and the Fishman prepare a plan to free the Alliance crew and all the other slaves. Lorn asks about the Fishman, Mirana explains that the Fishman is an innocent victim of the Drules. The three go to where the prisoners are being forced to harvest the pollen from the giant flowers. They start several fires hoping to split of the Drule forces. Sadly the plan fails and Lorn and Mirana are caught. Keith spots the fires in the distance and orders the Force to investigate. When they arrive they see Lorn and Mirana are being held hostage. It turns out that it's actually a trap set by Haggar. Who uses her magic to make the giant flowering plant Lorn and Mirana are standing on attack the Voltron Force. The plant grabs the Yellow, Blue, and Green lions. Haggar then uses her magic to make one of her reptilian pets grow until it becomes a Robeast. The Fishman tries to help and is accidentally turned into a Robeast as well. When Lorn asks why Mirana is so concerned for the creature, she reveals he is her father. While that is going on, Lance uses the Red Lion to free the other lions. During the battle Mirana's father is injured, thankfully Voltron arrives in time save him and defeat the Robeast. Later, as the now freed Alliance crew make ready to leave the planet. Lorn requests permission to stay on Mira. His request is granted just as Mirana's father recovers and returns to his original form. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Keith * Lance * Pidge * Allura * Hunk Other Arusians * Coran Planet Doom * Prince Lotor * Commander Cossack * Haggar Others * Lorn * Mirana Quotes "See ya later, alligator!" Lance, to the reptilian Robeast Notes and Goofs * Lotor drinks "mean potions". Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes